Alvin's Wishing Powder
by ReallyAwEsOmE
Summary: Just a dumb quick idea I had. Please read.


Alvin was walking around in the mall when he came to the corner of some store which read some weird word Alvin couldn't pronounce. He decided to walk in when he was confronted by a small man about the same size as him.

"Can I help you." He said in a raspy kind of voice.

"I'm just looking thank you."

Alvin was starting to freak out a bit so he started to briskly walk out. The old man grabbed him by the shoulders and lead him to the front counter. On the wall was a bunch of boxes many filled with some weird names.

"How would you like to purchase one of my special powders."

"I would like to." That's when the man took out a few of the boxes to show one said wishing powder which intrigued Alvin. The problem is he had no money left. He asked for a few more boxes of this stuff so as the man went back into the back room, Alvin grabbed the wishing powder and rushed out of there. It went against everything he does by stealing it but he figures he'll go home and try it out.

When he gets home he reads the instructions which read to put a little powder in some water and make a wish. He does exactly this and says. "I wish that I gained weight after every bit of food I eat, that Theodore and Simon will be strong enough to help me and that no one realized my new weight. I also wish I had a tray in front of me at all times so I can eat from it."

He felt a little bit funny but just put this aside and went upstairs to put the powder in a secret stash in his dresser. Then just as he'd wished, a tray with food appeared right in front of him. It was a giant pizza and Alvin dug in. By the end of the pizza he was probably close to 200 pounds having gained anywhere from 2-24 pounds for each bite. All day Alvin was eating from his wished up tray waiting for Theodore Simon and Dave to come home from a conference. Alvin felt it would be boring so said he'd stay home.

By the end of the day Alvin had eaten close to 20 pizzas, 10 burgers and 13 ice cream sundaes. His clothes had shredded at about the 3rd pizza as he lay in his bed naked. He had rolls of fat hanging off the end, a huge double chin, with swollen cheeks down to his shoulders. He had breasts that hung down quite far. He was probably close to 900 pounds as he pulls out the wishing powder and wishes the tray would disappear and appear whenever he wished. Just then the tray disappeared and then Theodore and Simon appeared back home.

"Hi Alvin they said." As they walked in as if nothing had happened to Alvin. That's when he remembered the other part of his wish and had Simon and Theodore help him.

"Do you mind getting me out of bed." Alvin said as he had been trying for quite awhile. To his astonishment they obliged as they both grabbed Alvin by the hands and pulled him up to his new giant butt. Then they pulled him onto the floor and his feet. There he noticed that he had grown in height as well as the fat shot him up. He was a little more than 2 inches taller than Simon at this point. Then Dave called them down for dinner when Alvin said they'd catch up with him. He grabbed the wishing powder and wished for unlimited wishes at his will and the first thing he asked for was to have unlimited food for him at dinner. And that he would get no health problems from weight gain.

He waddled down having to lift up his stomach slightly which was falling almost touching the floor. He got downstairs and sat at the seat he normally did and on contact it collapsed. Dave said it was okay and that they would eat in the living room. Tonight they were having spaghetti and meatballs so they all sat in the living room. Alvin taking up two coushins on the coach. He had a plate and just as he would finish it would replenish with more food. It took him 2 hours to get satisfied with his new weight and had close to 20 plates of food gaining close to another 400 pounds. By the end of the meal he was taking up close to the whole couch causing Theodore to sit on the floor.

It was the next day and it was time for the boys to go to school. Alvin was awake almost the whole night having been starving and stuffing himself with food gaining another good ton and grown at least 10 feet.


End file.
